


The Next Day and Forever

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 在经历身处不同维度之后，Steve和Tony终于回到了家。然后他们继续去做他们最擅长的事：互相照顾。





	The Next Day and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Next Day and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809221) by [Naxa1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818). 



> 本文设定AA第四季里复仇者们和Tony一起回到了他们自己的维度。

Steve浑身发疼，他记不清上一次从战场上这样四肢酸痛地回来时什么时候了，甚至都不是对付奥创那会儿。他全身都有伤口和淤青，右脚脚腕扭伤了，而且他很肯定，他在左侧有几根断裂的肋骨。轻微移动的时候他发出嘶声，疼痛震动着蔓延过他的身体。

“嘿，嘿，”Tony在他身旁说道，“别那么着急，我们会到那里的。”

Steve抬起眼，看到Tony眼里的担忧。他们相互倚靠着，Steve的手臂搭在Tony的肩膀上，Tony紧紧地搂着他的腰。Steve忍不住，因为他想尽快让Tony上床睡觉。他看了看Tony身上的那些伤，他有着黑眼圈，脸上有一些细小的伤口，但Steve知道他跟自己被揍得很惨。幸运的是，战甲保护他免受骨折和其他严重的伤，但这不意味着Tony没有承受同等的疼痛。Steve更明白。他了解Tony。

“我没事。”Steve撒谎。

不幸的是，Tony同样那么了解他。“是啊。”他面无表情地说道。

Steve叹气。“抱歉，我只是想让我们上床睡觉。”

“我们会的。”Tony轻轻一笑，鼓励着他。

Steve微微朝Tony转过头，无视身侧的疼痛，把脸埋在Tony的颈侧。“我想你了。”

“我也想你。”Tony呢喃道，然后轻轻按了按Steve的腰。

他们都经历了地狱般的日子。Tony曾迷失在另一个维度好几个月，而Steve燃起Tony会回来的希望的时候，他们遭到了袭击，那台本应带他回来的机器被毁了。没过多久，Steve和复仇者都被传送到其他不同的维度。回家的战斗是那么长、那么困难，有时候Steve会觉得自己永远都不嫩再见到Tony了，但最终他们挺过来了。Steve回来了，他到家了，更重要的是，他和Tony一起回家了。

Steve没能忍住，他在因为能够触碰、感觉、嗅到、和听到Tony的产生的纯粹情感而颤抖。他梦见过很多次了，而他现在很高兴，这一次自己终于不用独自醒来了。

“嘿，嘘，没事的，”Tony抚慰他，“我们现在到家了。”

“我知道，”Steve退开，“我只是……很开心。”

Tony亲吻了他的额头：“我也是。现在我们先带你到床上去吧，老男人。”

Steve咯咯笑道：“跟你不想躺床上睡个好几天似的。”

比他们所想的花了略微更长的时间，但很快他们来到了顶楼。Steve看着他和Tony总是一起睡的那张巨大的床，直到现在，他这辈子从未想过一张床看上去是如此舒适。其他的复仇者已经在他们各自的房间里休息，他们全都很高兴能回到家、和把Tony带回来，尽管Tony想要一个庆祝他归来的派对（一定会有的），Steve直到他们全都需要先休息几天。

他们缓慢地走到床边坐下。他们靠的很近，仍然在倚靠着对方。

“我们应该去洗个澡。”Steve打破了安静。他把手放到Tony后背，不想要打断身体上的接触。

Tony发出呻吟：“我们就不能去睡觉吗？”

“我们可以，但现在我们浑身又脏又臭的，你不觉得干净地去床上会很好吗？”

Tony叹息着，把头靠在Steve的肩膀上：“你是对的，我只是太累了。”

“我也是。”Steve亲吻他的头侧。

他们起身走向浴室。Steve打开淋浴，他一感觉到热水里冒出来的蒸汽，他就知道这次洗澡肯定会感觉很棒。水流比正常的要大，他通常不怎么在乎，直到他开始和Tony一起洗澡。

他看向Tony，后者正对着镜子打量自己。他穿着Steve喜欢的那件打底服，不过按照他们身上肮脏的程度，它现在可能不是那么舒服。

Steve走到Tony身后，双臂环住他的腰，亲吻他的脖子。

“我来帮你脱掉这个。”Steve呢喃道。他没有试着去表现诱惑，但他能感觉到Tony打了个颤。

“好——好啊。”Tony点头。

尽管Steve想要一整晚都跟Tony做爱，他知道自己得多等一会儿。他们都浑身疲惫又伤痕累累，他不可能去加重他们的伤势。

Steve把Tony的衣服从肩膀那里开始脱下来，然后在露出了的肌肤那里落下亲吻。Steve想要亲吻Tony身上每一个细微的淤青或者伤口，让它们好得快一点。他知道这不会发生，Tony需要休息，但他想表现给Tony看，他到底有多想念他。

没过多久，那件打底服就落到了Tony的脚边。Steve讨厌看见Tony受伤，在他上下打量他的身体时这个想法更为明显。

“现在我们之中只有一个是裸着的，”Tony转过身，“我觉得这样不公平。”

“我们能解决这个问题。”Steve笑着靠过来亲吻他。

Steve原想着这会是蜻蜓点水一般的吻，他退开的时候Tony双手环着他的脖子又把他拉了回来。Steve同意地发出哼声，想念Tony柔软的双唇与他的相触的方式，并且把Tony尽可能的往怀里拉近。绵长而慵懒的吻持续了有一分钟，然后他们分开。

“要弥补分开的那几个月，我们有很多的亲吻呢。”Tony抵着他的嘴唇说道。

Steve笑了，感觉自己的胃部因为期待在翻滚。“我们休息好、并且给你办了欢迎回家的派对之后，要去放个假。”

Tony用笑容作回应，把Steve的制服从头顶脱下再扔到地上。Steve看着Tony去解他的皮带，一分钟之后他就脱掉了长裤和靴子。Tony抓起他的手，将他带到淋浴底下。浴室里因为水蒸气变得温暖，这已经让Steve感觉很舒服，但两人都站在淋浴底下让热水淋遍身躯的感觉更好。

Steve拿起毛巾，开始慢慢地擦拭Tony。他确保自己的力度很轻，不想伤到Tony，尤其是在清洗他那些最糟糕的瘀青和伤口的时候。Tony会不时地发出叹息的声音，这让Steve很高兴，因为这意味着他能让Tony感觉舒服一些。

他一清洗完Tony，就去拿洗发露，手指在按摩Tony的头皮时穿过他的发丝。Tony闭着眼，欢快地发出哼声。Steve给他洗完之后，他就把Tony放到流水之下。

Tony睁开眼睛，看见Steve然后笑了。他看上去既开心又放松，这都是在他经历一切之后值得的。

“轮到你了，大个子，”Tony说，“转过身。”

Steve照着做，并得到了Tony用软布帮他擦背的奖赏。每一次Tony擦过一个淤青或者伤口的时候他都会亲吻它，而Tony亲吻了那么多次，Steve发现他身上肯定有比他以为的还要多的伤。不是说他在意。

最终，Tony推着他转过身来，他高兴地服从了。他看着Tony清洗着他的胸口，后者看上去非常的满足和专注。他还在亲吻着Steve身上的每一道伤，这让他感觉很温暖，他在Tony从他身边被带走到另一个维度之后就没有感觉过了，但现在Tony回来了，Steve感觉自己再次完整了。

“倾下来一点点。”Tony准备好去洗Steve的头发。

Steve按他所说的做，并在Tony搓揉他的头发时合上了眼睛。这感觉很奇妙，他内心的一部分很害怕他会在床上独自醒来，就像过去几个月一样。

“嘿。”Tony亲吻了Steve的嘴唇。

Steve猛地睁开眼：“嗯？”

“你在露出一个很不开心的表情。”

“噢，我不是故意的，我只是……”Steve叹息道，“我梦见过这个场景，你回到了我身边，我有些害怕这不过是一场梦。”

“这是真的，”Tony向他保证，“但我知道你的意思。”

没过多长时间Tony就给他洗完头发，Steve站到流水下面冲洗，几分钟之后他们把水关了然后出来。这就像是在Tony迷失在另一个维度之前他们例行要做的事，洗澡，穿上舒适的长裤和T恤衫，然后到床上去。

他们爬上床，拉过被子盖上，然后躺下面对着对方。现在很安静，他们敬畏地注视着对方，像是双方都曾想过，他们再也不能在一起了。Steve依偎着靠近，把手臂环到Tony后背，把他拉过来紧挨着他的胸口。

Tony高兴地叹了口气：“Steve……”

“怎么了？”Steve轻声呢喃道。他缓慢地摩挲着Tony的后背。

Tony用轻轻退了Steve一下，让后者笑了起来。他改为背躺的姿势，好让Tony能把头靠在他的肩膀上，然后他用手臂搭住他的腰。Steve把手臂圈住Tony的肩膀，然后轻轻捏了一下。

“我只是想说……我……我……”

Steve能听见Tony的呼吸变得不稳，然后他知道Tony要说的是什么，因为这也是他想要对Tony说的话。

__我好想你。_ _

__我爱你。_ _

他们都疲惫极了，差一点就要睡着。

“嘘。”Steve亲吻了Tony的额头，“我也是，铁壳脑袋，我也是。我们会在明天继续谈，因为现在我们一起有明天了，还有下一天，再下一天。”

Tony在Steve的胸前落下一吻，在心脏的正上方。“是啊，你是对的，那就明天吧。”

“还有一件事，Tony。”Steve呢喃道。

“嗯？”

“我再也不会把你放开了。”

*

Tony动了动，他已经醒了，但还没睁开眼睛。他知道两件事：一件是有一个舒服的热源正紧靠着他，另一件是如果他睁开眼睛的话，他会被从窗户透过来的光亮闪瞎眼。他缓慢地睁开一只眼睛，很确定光线太亮了。

但他对现在所处的感到非常高兴，他笑着舒服地把脸埋在Steve胸前。如果可以的话，他愿意保持这样到永远。但今天已经是第二天了，所以他也许能做到。

过了一会儿，他睁开双眼，抬起头看看Steve是否还在熟睡。他对自己是先醒来的那一个感到挺惊讶的，但他知道，无论Steve否认多少次，他还是承受了比他更多的伤。

他换了个姿势，这样他就能够抬起更多的身子，去更好地看见Steve。他因自身的酸痛皱眉，但这并不意外。他看着Steve那带着瘀伤但仍然俊俏的脸庞，觉着他醒来的时候也会浑身酸痛。他们真的需要去放一个只有他们两个人的假。

他叹气，不能把视线从他身旁的男人身上移开。他看上去是睡得如此安稳，他的嘴唇微微向上翘起，Tony把这当做是一个好的现象。

他们侥幸脱险太多次，而这次是最糟糕的。他不知道自己能不能再像这样和Steve在一起，而现在他就在这里。他是真的很开心，他发誓他会做任何事去保护Steve的安全并让他回家。当他们被分开，这对他们而言都会变得极其困难。

接着Steve深吸了一口气。Tony贴近地看着他的眼睛颤动着睁开了。他一看见Tony，就露出了微笑。

“已经是早上了？”他含糊地说道。

噢，太棒了，Steve Rogers刚起床的样子是Tony见过的最好的事情。他曾是多么的想念他。

“是啊。你或许不应该动，会很酸痛的。”

“嗯，”Steve的手臂环着Tony，“没关系，这值得。”

Tony大笑着摇了摇头。

“早餐？”Steve嘟囔着闭上了眼睛。

“待会儿。”Tony呢喃道。

“很好，现在睡觉吧，你需要休息。”

“我们都需要。”

Steve用另一只手轻点了一下嘴唇，然后Tony笑了，撑起身子亲吻了Steve好几回，然后才躺回去贴着他的胸口。

“我爱你。”Steve在继续睡觉之前说道。

Tony高兴地发出叹息。他不敢相信自己终于到家了。“我也爱你。”

他多花了一点时间才入睡，但很快他也迷迷糊糊地睡着了。他想的最后一件事是，他们能再次在一起，这是有多幸运。经历过一场又一场的战斗，他们曾经侥幸脱险，而且他们永远不知道接下来会发生什么，但Tony是笑着入睡的。他们有今天、明天、还有下一天、再下一天，而且希望能拥有永远。他能想到的是……

__我们做到了。_ _


End file.
